Don't Go
by ValharaMoria
Summary: SasukexOC A short fic. When he left, it tore to pieces the one person he'd been able to save.  #1 of 100 oneshot challenge


_Don't Go_

Sasuke Uchiha

That day, so long ago, you turned your back on us. Every plan, every mission that was sent to bring you home, only resulted in casualties.  
Years ago, we were still children, too young to decide our lives yet, but that didn't stop you from seeking your revenge, from leaving the people that were still there for you.

Sometimes I remember how much I loved you, how much I hated the other kunoichi. I remember how you found me the night I was alone in the street, abandoned to the night, and how you nearly passed me by. The first few weeks I'd stayed with you, looking healthier by the day. Then the day I started my training, quickly catching up to your team, Team 7.

Now, only the breeze answers my thoughts, only my eyes move as I scan my surroundings.  
Years have passed since the night you saved me, even less since I was abandoned yet again. But you made it possible for me to stand again, and this would be your own downfall.  
As an ANBU, I am trained to kill, and you can't be far.  
I'd been asked many times, if I'd be able to kill you, given the chance. I'd like to say there's never a hesitant answer, that I know I can kill you without a second thought. After all, you abandoned me all over again, as well as our village.  
But you did rescue me, help me become what I am today.  
I loved you, and perhaps, in a way, I still do. But my duty is to kill you, even if I must give my own life.  
And perhaps I will, one way or another.

As the sound of footsteps near, I feel a shiver run through me; after all, you've become a killer as well. But perhaps I've finally caught up to you, and we can fight for the first time on equal terms.  
You look smug, more so than I remember. But it's a cold look, with nothing lighting your eyes. I nearly feel sorry for you.  
I draw a knife, blocking out any remorseful thoughts, and drop from my branch in the tall tree you stand beneath.

It's only a moment that I drop, feeling the air rush by. I feel like it's about to be over, without a fight or struggle. That you'd be easier to kill than I'd imagined.  
But those pale hands dart out faster than I could see, one grasping my hand with its weapon, the other around my shoulder, shoving me to the ground.

Something in me paused then, and I knew it wouldn't let me fight back now. You look so different, but at the same time, the same.  
I know you recognize me as your eyes, dark with indifference, open wide, the first expression I've seen on you for years.  
I refuse to move before you do, just lying there, defenseless.  
Finally, when I think nothing will ever happen, you release me, standing up as you do.  
"Why are you here?"  
You ask it like you don't already know. The answer, though, is obvious in your eyes. I'm there to kill you. To kill or capture, but not to let escape.  
I take a step back, ignoring the question.

You wait, as if for me to answer, and finally, I hear you sigh, changing the question to one I would like to answer even less than the first;  
"Are you angry?"  
You ask it like a normal question, something with no meaning. But I know what you mean. If I was angry, I'd still want to kill you. And I know that my anger left me the instant I saw you.  
"Say something."  
Looking directly at you made me quiver, like my legs were about to give out. Maybe I wasn't ready like I'd thought.  
Finally, you seemed to understand that I wouldn't speak. Or that I couldn't.  
Watching you turn around, ready to leave again, nearly made me collapse.  
But you just walked away, slowly, as if waiting for me to stop you.  
'_Don't go…'  
_The only thing that would run through my mind, made me feel like it was a scream throughout me. Then, with you looking back at me, I realized that it really had been a scream.

Nothing good could become of this. As you slowly walked back, I knew this, just as I knew that I no longer could do anything about it. All I could do was hold onto you as I murmured the words I'd kept from telling you for so long;  
"Don't go…don't go…"  
And maybe, now you wouldn't.


End file.
